The Dalek Cyber War (History)
The DalekCyber War was the ultimate conflict between The Mondas Cybermen and The Daleks, which resulted in Humans winning. History The Beginning- January 2542 It is The Second Dalek War, and The Earth Empire is doing all it can to stop The Daleks. But then The Cybermen intervene. They invade Earth, after The Electron takeover failed, and begin converting Earth's population. All the civilians that can afford it are transported to a large city within a huge force field where they would continue their lives. The rest of The Earth, including UNIT, would attempt to stop The Cybermen. The Ultimate Cyber Plan- February 2542 The Cybermen devise a plan to upgrade every single Human in one swift blow. They construct a bomb which contains the first element of Cyber Conversion- The Cyber Drug. Once the bomb has exploded, the gas form of the drug will shrowed Earth, where then a brand new fleet of Ultimate Cyber Warships will convert every last Human. With a brand new force of Cybermen, they will set out to complete their ultimate goal- to upgrade the universe! The Cybermen begin construction of the bomb. Dalek Intervention- March 2542 The Daleks, discovering The Cybermen's ultimate plan to create a new army of Cybermen, declare a galactic war. The Cybermen begin sending Cyber-Warships into deserted space where The Dalek leading fleet is hiding. This marks the beginning of The DalekCyber War. Human Revolution- June 2542 UNIT learns knowledge of the bomb The Cybermen are creating, and using the last super laser rocket destroy the craft deploying the bomb. The Cybermen, still in control of Earth, have now been set back 2 years. Gallos- July 2542 The Cybermen travel to the planet Gallos, the ancient and secret twin of Gallifrey. They set up a base there, and began digging for the ancient Sceptor of Rassilon using mining equipment and explosives. The sceptor was said to contain a part of Rassilon's soul, and had the power to dissolve matter. The Daleks discovered what The Cybermen were looking for, and sent an attack squad to the planet. There were many battles, resulting in what use to be tropical forests on Gallos reduced to an endless wasteland filled with stone ruins and ash. When The Cybermen finally found the sceptor, Rassilon's soul appeared and consumed Gallos from space. The Cybermen and Daleks based there were consumed as well, but what happened to the sceptor remains unknown. The Dalek Virus- January 2544 The Daleks release a virus on Earth that transforms all organic life into Dalek Mutants. This was part of a plan to deprive The Cybermen of Humans for convertion. The Dalek Emperor then began sending down secret Dalek Shuttles to collect all the mutants to add to The Dalek Army. Rise of The Dalek Pain Constrictor- January 2544 One of the people partially transformed into a mutant, Michael, was taken to The Supreme Dalek because of his Dalek-like ideas. Michael was enraged because of his friends that left him behind after he was infected by The Dalek Virus. He wanted revenge. And so The Supreme Dalek made him a leader of his own fleet, and named him The Dalek Pain Constrictor. Dalek Redesigns- March 2544 The Dalek Pain Constrictor invents a new mastered version of The Dalek casing for his fleet. With a much more powerful version of Dalekanium, call Xenokanium, this is the ultimate Dalek design.''' '''But this redesign was only used for The Dalek Pain Constrictor's army- because of The Emperor Dalek declaring it a Human idea. The Construction of The 100 000 Missiles- March 2544 The Supreme Dalek made The Dalek Pain Constrictor incharge of destroying The Cybermen. The Pain Constrictor came up with the idea that would make The Daleks supreme. A production line of 100 000 missiles, each with the explosion power of a supernova, began. The Daleks would use these missiles to destroy all other life in The Universe. The Cyber Plot- March 2544 The Cybermen decide Earth is useless because of the failed plan to upgrade all Humans, and prepare a Cyber Megaton Bomb. But the only way they can deploy it is through a special signal. They begin construction of a signal generator. The Daleks Advance- December 2544 The Daleks, finally ready to attack Earth, plan to destroy The Cybermen before the release of the 100 000 missiles. The End of The War- January 2545 UNIT Commander Alexander, determined to finish off The Daleks and The Cybermen for good, secretly travels to the two ships for a final stand. He, with the help of some friends, finally end the war- destroying The Dalek Pain Constrictor's craft and The Cyber Mothership. Post-War * Earth starts rebuilding * The Cybermen become endangered * The Second Dalek War continues